Hercules (2020 film)
Hercules is a hybrid film reboot of Hercules (1997) based on Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation. The film is loosely based on the legendary hero Heracles (known in the film by his Roman name, Hercules), the son of Zeus, in Greek mythology. Plot In Over Earth, after imprisoning the Mutant Titans beneath the ocean. Sixty-five million years later, the rulers of the Greek gods, Zeus and his wife Hera, have a son named Hercules, and his lovely daughter human—Smurf named Annie Smurf (or Smurfette) on Mount Olympus. While the other gods are joyful, Zeus' jealous brother Hades plots to overthrow Zeus and rule Olympus. Turning to the Fates for help, Hades learns that in eighteen years, a planetary alignment will allow him to locate and free the Titans to conquer Olympus, but only if Hercules does not interfere. Hades sends his minions Pain and Panic to dispose of Hercules. The two succeed at kidnapping the infant and feeding him a formula that turns him mortal, but fail to remove his superhuman strength before Hercules is found and adopted by the farmers Amphitryon and Alcmene. Years later, the teenage Hercules becomes an outcast due to his strength, and is shocked to discover his older sister who have left the Olympus, and wonders where he came from. After his foster parents reveal the necklace they found him with, Hercules decides to visit the temple of Zeus for answers. The temple's statue of Zeus comes to life and reveals all to Hercules, telling him that he can regain his godhood by becoming a true hero. Zeus sends Hercules and his forgotten infant friend Pegasus to find the satyr Philoctetes—"Phil" for short—who is known for training heroes. They meet Phil, who has retired due to numerous disappointments, but Hercules inspires him to follow his dream to train a true hero that will be recognized by the gods. Phil trains Hercules into a potential hero, and then they headed towards Thebes. On the way, they meet Megara—"Meg" for short—a sarcastic damsel whom Hercules, and his sister saves from the centaur Nessus. After Hercules and the others leave, Meg is revealed to be Hades' minion, who sold her soul to him to save an unfaithful lover. Arriving in Thebes, Hercules is turned down by the downtrodden citizens until Meg appears, saying that two boys have become trapped in a gorge. Hercules saves them, unaware that they are Pain and Panic in disguise, and unwittingly releases the Hydra. Hercules, and his sister defeats it and becomes a celebrated hero, but despite Hercules' growing fame and defeating every subsequent monster Hades unleashes, Zeus tells him he is not yet a "true" hero. Saddened and frustrated, Hercules spends a day out with Meg, who falls in love with him. Hades learns of this and on the eve of his takeover, he holds Meg hostage and offers her in exchange for Hercules surrendering his powers for a day. On the condition that Meg will be unharmed, he accepts, and is heartbroken when Hades reveals that Meg was working for him and is shown by his sister Annie. Hades unleashes the Titans, who climb Olympus and capture the gods, while a Cyclops goes to Thebes to kill Hercules. Annie Smurfs to rescue of her little brother and defeats the cyclops; Meg then saves him from a falling pillar and is mortally injured. This breaks Hades' promise that Meg would not be harmed, and allows Hercules to regain his strength. Hercules and Pegasus fly to Olympus where they free the gods and vanquish the Titans, but Meg dies before he returns to her. With Meg's soul now Hades' property, Hercules and Annie breaks into the Underworld and offers to free Meg from the Styx in exchange for his own life. His willingness to sacrifice himself restores his godhood and Annie Smurfs too, immortality before the life-draining river can kill him; he rescues Meg and give his sister strength punches Hades into the Styx, where irate souls pull him under. After reviving Meg, she and Hercules, and Annie Smurf are summoned to Olympus, where Zeus and Hera welcome their son home. Meanwhile, Lord Rataxes, the leader of the Indian Rhinoceros, mobilizes his forces in preparation for war against the Thebes, devises a plan to stop the war: he paints monster faces on the backsides of Asian Elephant, and has them walk backwards in their approach towards the enemy. The plan succeeds in forcing the rhinoceros troops to retreat in fear, and Hercules, and Annie (Smurfette), then has Arthur apologize to the abandoned Rataxes for offending the Indian rhinoceroses, thus restoring peace to the jungle; in the end, Annie finally finds her purpose and most of all, a true-blue Smurf. However, Hercules chooses to remain on Earth with Meg in lieu of living on Olympus. Hercules, his sister and his friends return to Thebes, where they watch Zeus etch Hercules' image into the stars to commemorate his heroism. Category:Lists